Inevitable
by Silvers Astoria Malfoy
Summary: Dos familias enfrentadas por el matrimonio entre dos de sus hijos. ¿Rose y Scorpius se casarán o por el contrario seguirán el estilo de Romeo y Julieta?


**Inevitable**

Dos familias enfrentadas por un matrimonio entre dos de sus hijos. ¿Se casarán o por el contrario seguirán el estilo de Romeo y Julieta?

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es de Rowling

El verano estaba en todo su esplendor. Verano es vacaciones, es descanso, es tiempo para cerrar ciclos y abrir otros nuevos, verano es amor. Y amor es lo que derrochaba una pareja de jóvenes acostados en una manta en un parque.

Todo el que pasaba por allí los veía y comentaba. Un grupo de adolescentes risueñas suspiraban y soñaban con encontrar un príncipe azul, un cuento de hadas parecido al de esa pareja. Un matrimonio aburrido los envidiaba y añoraba esa felicidad. Una pareja de ancianos recordaba la historia de sus vidas, como llegaron a estar juntos y como se seguían queriendo.

Para los espectadores, ellos eran sólo una pareja enamorada. Pero ellos no podían ver todo lo que habían pasado para llegar ahí y todo lo que seguían pasando para estar juntos.

No saben, por ejemplo, que ella es una Weasley y él es un Malfoy. Familias que jamás se mezclan, que jamás se llevan bien. Familias que no aceptan que ellos estén juntos, que se oponen a la relación que mantienen. No saben que ellos han hecho lo posible y lo imposible para estar juntos, haciendo oídos sordos a todos los que dicen que su relación no sobrevivirá, aguantando las miradas de reproche y decepción de sus padres, creyendo en su amor.

El amor es lo que hace que todo lo crean posible. El amor los ha unido, el amor les da fuerzas para seguir. Por amor él ha discutido con su padre. Con su padre que es su ídolo, su modelo a seguir la persona en quien más confía.

O

– ¡Estás rematadamente loco!

– No me importa. La amo, padre. Digas lo que digas, no voy a escucharte. La amo.

– Es un capricho.

– No, no lo es. Es real.

O

Por amor ella ha discutido con su padre. Con su padre que es su amigo, su protector, su guía.

O

– ¡No quiero que estés con él!

– Pero quiero estarlo. Quiero estar con él.

– Lo necesito.

– Es una locura.

– Pues si no puedes aceptar esta locura… entonces me voy.

– ¡No te atrevas a marcharte, señorita! ¡No te atrevas!

– ¡Suéltame!

– Habla conmigo.

– ¡NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO! Si no lo aceptas a él, no me aceptas a mí, padre.

O

Por amor ellos han aguantado tanto, han hecho tanto. Porque se aman y no pueden simplemente no estar juntos.

Ya lo habían intentado. Cuando estaba en el colegio llegaron a la conclusión de que no podían estar juntos. Sus familias no los aceptarían, el mundo mágico no los aceptaría, nadie en su sano juicio los aceptaría. Nadie los apoyaría. Entonces salieron con otros. Entonces intentaron olvidar lo que sentían. Entonces se quisieron convencer que podrían tomar caminos separados. Fue imposible. No pudieron. Sólo lograban hacerse daño. Dejaron de pretender, dejaron de fingir. Volvieron a estar juntos. A escondidas, lejos de ojos ajenos, de ojos que pudieran juzgarlos. Su relación siempre fue a escondidas, hasta que decidieron, luego de terminar Hogwarts, decirles a sus familias.

Troya ardió. El Apocalipsis se vino entre ambas familias. Como ellos habían creído, nadie los apoyó. Ron Weasley no entendía por qué su hija, su princesa, quería andar con Scorpius Malfoy. Habiendo tantos chicos ella elegía al más problemático, a un Malfoy, un arrogante e idiota Malfoy. Draco Malfoy no entendía porque su hijo, su heredero, su orgullo, quería andar con Rose Weasley. Habiendo tantas mujeres él elegía a la mestiza, a una Weasley, a un miembro de una familia con la que nunca se habían llevado bien.

Y pese a todo eso, seguían juntos. Siempre contra viento y marea. Siempre defendiendo su amor. Porque se amaban y nada en el mundo los podían separar.

– Cásate conmigo, Rose – dijo Scorpius mientras miraba a los ojos azules de su novia.

Ella parpadeó, muy sorprendida. Pero luego sonrió.

– Sí. ¡Claro que sí!

Scorpius la besó, embargado de felicidad. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, Scorpius sacó una cajita de terciopelo. La abrió. El anillo era sobrio pero muy elegante, muy hermoso. A Rose se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. No acostumbraba a dejar salir su sentimentalismo, pero cualquier chica se sentía emocionada por una pedida de matrimonio, ¿verdad? Scorpius la miró, Rose asintió. Scorpius le puso el anillo en el dedo anular.

– Te amo, Scorpius.

– Yo también te amo, Rose.

– ¿Para siempre?

– Para siempre.

O

El espejo le devolvió la imagen de una chica de veinte y dos años. Su pelo era castaño rojizo, ligeramente rizado y un poco indomable (herencia materna). Sus ojos eran azules, brillantes y expresivos (herencia paterna). Su piel era morena (herencia materna) y salpicada de pecas (herencia paterna).

Sus movimientos eran serenos y calmos mientras recogía su cabello en un moño alto, se maquillaba el rostro y acariciaba su cuello. En el lado derecho estaba una marca de dientes, un chupón hecho por Scorpius. Tomó una crema quita-todo, hecha en Sortilegios Weasley por su padre y su tío George, se aplicó y segundos después no tenía marca alguna. Sonrió a su reflejo.

– ¿Ya estás lista o vas a seguir modelando?

Era Hugo. Rose lo miró a través del espejo. Iba vestido con una túnica de gala de color azul que contrastaba muy bien con sus cabellos rojos semejantes al fuego. Se veía muy elegante y apuesto.

– ¿Rose?

– Ya estoy lista.

Se volteó. Tomó un pequeño bolso de lentejuelas (regalo de su madre). Salió de su habitación.

Abajo, cerca de la chimenea se encontraban sus padres. Hermione Weasley llevaba una túnica de color azul y el pelo liso. Ron Weasley vestía una túnica de color rojo oscuro. La familia entró por turnos en la chimenea. Rose fue la última en llegar.

Se trataba de Faberge. Era un restaurante elegante, sobrio y con mucha distinción. Propiedad de Edward Faberge, un sangre pura, uno de los pocos que no apoyó a Voldemort y que por lo tanto no piso Azkaban. Faberge los recibió; acostumbraba a recibir él mismo a sus comensales. Era un hombre bajito, pelo entrecano, de sonrisa afable y buenas maneras.

Los Weasley llegaron en el mismo en que llegaban los Malfoy, sin segundos de diferencias y por diferentes chimeneas. Ron Weasley y Draco Malfoy se saludaron, sólo por educación, con un movimiento de cabeza. Hermione y Astoria fueron un poco más efusivas, intercambiaron un abrazo y una sonrisa. Scorpius besó la mano de Hermione, como todo un perfecto caballero; estrechó las manos de Hugo y de Ron; y besó a Rose en la mejilla.

– Estás preciosa – le susurró al oído, mientras admiraba como la túnica violeta estilizaba la figura femenina.

– Tú estás muy guapo – le susurró ella, viendo la túnica azul oscura que llevaba Scorpius.

El señor Faberge los condujo a su mesa. Algunos comensales debían esperar a que decidieran darles una mesa (a pesar de que el lugar no estaba lleno), pero Scorpius siempre previsor, había reservado con dos semanas de antelación. Scorpius sacó una silla para que Rose se sentara. Esa caballerosidad y galantería había conquistado a Rose (entre otras cosas, claro). Los demás hombres también lo imitaron: Draco con algo más de gracia de Ron, que lo hizo un poco torpemente.

– ¿Bien, qué era lo que nos querían decir? – preguntó Astoria.

– Después de los postres, mamá.

Pidieron la comida. Ron casi se olvidó de quienes los acompañaban; la comida era demasiado deliciosa para pensar en Malfoy albinos y arrogantes. Lo mismo parecía pensar Hugo. Draco, Astoria y Hermione comían con más serenidad. Rose y Scorpius se obligaban a comer; el nudo en la garganta era demasiado grande como para disfrutar de la comida.

Luego de la cena, llegaron los postres. Todos dieron cuenta de los suyos muy alegremente. Rose sentía que el corazón se le iba salir. Scorpius sentía la boca seca.

Cuando los platos quedaron vacíos, Rose y Scorpius supieron que ya no había más excusas para lo que debían hacer. Scorpius se aclaró la garganta y empezó a hablar.

– Señor y Señora Weasley. Hugo. Papá y Mamá. Los citamos aquí para darles un anuncio.

Tomó de la mano a Rose. Ella se la apretó en señal de apoyo.

– Rose y yo tenemos mucho tiempo juntos. Exactamente ocho años, tres meses, una semana y tres días como novios. Han sido de altos y bajos, de alegrías y tristezas, de satisfacciones y decepciones. Nos separamos a finales de nuestro cuarto curso, nos dijimos: lo nuestro no puede ser, demasiadas cosas se ponen en nuestra contra. Un año y medio después dejamos de fingir que el otro no nos importaba, que el otro no existía para nosotros, dejamos de pretender que lo que sentíamos se acabó. Aceptamos que nos queríamos más que nunca, aceptamos que nos amábamos. Desde ese momento no nos hemos vuelto a separar.

Scorpius tomó aire. Suspiró y continuó:

– Padre, una vez me dijiste que los Malfoy sólo amamos una vez y sólo a una mujer. Me dijiste que esa mujer sería especial, no sólo bella y hermosa, también por ser inteligente, astuta, comprensiva, leal y encantadora. Y lo más importante, me dijiste que esa mujer me amaría con mis virtudes y mis defectos, con mis manías y actitudes, pasara lo que pasara y sin importarle lo que otros dijeran. Me dijiste que si encontraba a una mujer así, no debía dudar, que debía hacer lo que esté en mi mano para que ella siempre esté conmigo.

Draco Malfoy maldijo el día en que le dijo todo eso a Scorpius. ¿Qué no podía ser otra mujer? ¿Por qué Scorpius insistía en unir a dos familias tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite?

– Señor Weasley, debo decirle algo. Amo a su hija. La amo, con todo el corazón que pudiera tener un Malfoy, sea pequeño o grande, no importa. El punto es que la amo, por todas sus virtudes, que son muchas, y por todos sus defectos, que también tiene porque es humana. La amo, la aprecio, la respeto y quiero que sea mi esposa.

Scorpius entonces se inclinó. No le importaban las reacciones de su padre y su futuro suegro. Le importaba Rose.

– ¿Tienes el anillo que te di en el parque?

– Por supuesto.

Lo sacó de su bolso y se lo dio a Scorpius. Él lo tomó y lo puso en el dedo anular de la muñeca derecha. Luego sacó otra caja de terciopelo. Rose lo miró extrañada. Ella ya tenía un anillo, ¿para qué le daba otro? Él abrió la caja. Rose ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa. Allí, perfilado por la luz de las lámparas y de las copas de vino, estaba el anillo más perfecto que había visto: con diamantes, gemas, y una gran M ornamentada en oro.

– El anillo que te di hace tres semanas está especialmente hecho para ti, pensado para ti, exclusivo para ti. Este es el anillo que usan las mujeres Malfoy en el día de su boda. Pasa de generación en generación: mi madre, mi abuela, mi bisabuela, mi tatarabuela y muchas antes de ellas, utilizaron esta joya. Fue hecha por duendes, por los materiales más fuertes que ellos tienen. Este anillo es un signo de tradición y de dignidad.

Scorpius lo acercó al dedo anular de la mano derecha. Rose botaba lágrimas silenciosas.

– ¿Te casarías conmigo, Rose?

– Sí. Por supuesto que sí.

Scorpius le colocó el anillo. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Era decisión de Rose y de Scorpius. Rose era la futura señora Malfoy. Le pesara a quien le pesara.

O

Por supuesto nadie tomó bien la noticia. A todos les cayó como un balde de agua fría.

Los abuelos, Arthur y Molly no estaban nada contentos. Arthur Weasley no quería emparentar con los Malfoy, no señor, y el hecho de saber que tendría que llevarse bien con el patriarca de los Malfoy (Lucius) lo ponía enfermo.

Ron había (nuevamente discutido) con Rose. Usualmente Rose no levantaba la voz pero aquella discusión la pudo y lanzó algunos insultos de los cuales se arrepentía. Ron estaba en igualdad de condiciones.

De los tíos, Percy y su esposa Audrey parecían ser tolerantes. Audrey (Slytherin honoraria en sus años de colegio) decía siempre: _Rose no se va a casar ni con Lucius Malfoy ni con Draco Malfoy, se va a casar con Scorpius, ¿cuál es el problema?_ También Harry y Ginny intentaban tolerar la situación. _Eso sí_, decía Ginny, _Lucius Malfoy bien lejos de mí, por favor_. Los demás estaban totalmente en contra de ese matrimonio.

La mayoría de los primos aceptaba la situación. Sólo James y Fred tenían serios problemas para aceptar que Rose se casara con un Malfoy. Victorie solía bromear diciendo que a Rose le había gustado el primo de Ted por culpa de ella.

– Es como si fuéramos Romeo y Julieta – se lamentó Rose.

– Qué Merlín no quiera que acabemos como ellos – deseó Scorpius.

Por su parte, los Malfoy estaban muy disgustados. Lucius quería matarse a base de crucius, a ver si emparentar con los Weasley y por lo tanto con Arthur Weasley, dejaba de sentirse como una patada en el estomago.

Draco había (por enésima vez) discutido con Scorpius. Ambos de caracteres parecidos se habían dicho cosas terribles.

– No sé si este matrimonio unirá a las familias, o si por el contrario las distanciará por completo – dijo Scorpius.

– Yo sólo espero que no se maten, al menos hasta que nos casemos – dijo Rose.

Por otro lado, una boda era una boda, y era un momento de celebración. Ahí había comenzado otro problema, pues ambas familias tenían ideas muy marcadas sobre lo que querían.

Los Weasley querían que el anuncio de la boda fuera en La Madriguera, como siempre se había hecho. Todos los tíos de Rose lo habían hecho así, y los primos que ya se habían casado también. Rose no podía desligarse de la tradición.

Los Malfoy querían que el anuncio de compromiso fuera en una de sus tantas casas. Bien sea en Inglaterra, en Roma, en París, o Moscú. Debían estar rodeados de muchas personas, era todo un acontecimiento: saldría en la prensa y en la radio.

La boda también era preocupante. Los Weasley querían en La Madriguera. Los Malfoy en alguna de sus casas. Los primeros querían que fuera algo sencillo y familiar. Los segundos querían botar la casa por la ventana. Y la fiesta después de la boda… mejor no entrar en detalles.

– Es el problema de cruzar dos familias tan tradicionalistas – les dijo Albus Potter, el gran cronista de la historia mágica.

Rose gimió. Scorpius la abrazó por la espalada para reconfortarla.

– Yo opino que deben hacer lo que realmente quieren – dijo Lily.

– Es cierto – dijo Albus –. Ya que están rompiendo la tradición al unirse, teniendo en cuenta nuestras familias, mande a volar otras tradiciones.

Y eso fue lo que hicieron.

O

Decidieron que el anuncio fuera en Faberge. Invitaron a sus familias, a la prensa, a la radio, y algunos directivos del Ministerio. Todos bailaban, se divertían, comían.

Ambas familias dieron la noticia y los medios de comunicación se encargaron de informar, no sólo a Gran Bretaña, a todo el mundo. Todos se enteraron que una Weasley y un Malfoy se unirían en matrimonio.

O

Decidieron que la boda se haría en La Madriguera.

Rose se despertó muy nerviosa. En pocas horas sería Rosebaud Malfoy. Tenía ganas de correr, de gritar, de cancelar todo. Y a la vez… a la vez quería casarse, quería unirse a Scorpius.

Su abuela, sus tías y sus primas entraron en su cuarto para ayudarla y aconsejarla. Consejos sobre la noche de boda, sobre el trato con el esposo, sobre el cuidado de los hijos.

Rose se vio en el espejo. Estaba preciosa. El vestido lo había hecho Lily, era un diseño exclusivo para Rose. El vestido le estilizaba la figura y combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos azules. Los pendientes se los prestó Molly. Las sandalias se las regalaron Roxanne, su tía Audrey y Lucy. Su tía Fleur y su madre le arreglaron el cabello. La tiara azul se la dio Victorie.

– ¿Puedo pasar?

– Claro.

Eran Narcisa y Astoria. Las varitas de ambas apuntaban a un cofre de madera.

– Estás hermosa, Rose – dijo Astoria.

– Gracias.

– Queríamos darte algo que esperamos que uses en la boda – dijo Narcisa.

Abrieron el cofre. Rose se acercó y ahogó una exclamación de asombro. Dentro estaba el collar de diamantes más fabuloso y magnífico que había visto en su vida.

– Es algo que usan las mujeres que se casan con un Malfoy en el día de su boda – dijo Astoria.

– El otro día vi las fotos de mi boda y me acordé de este collar – dijo Narcisa –. Por supuesto es una reliquia familiar.

– Es hermoso. Pero no sé si… no sé si pueda aceptarlo.

– ¿Estás loca? – le gritó Lily –. Un collar tan hermoso…

– No puedo, Lily. Lo siento.

Astoria y Narcisa, sin embargo, sonreían.

– Ya veo lo que dice mi hijo. A ti no te importan ni los lujos ni los beneficios que puedes sacar de esta unión. Sólo te importa Scorpius. Me alegro, me alegro mucho.

– Te pido, sin embargo, que aceptes el collar. Es una tradición, no una imposición – dijo Narcisa.

Al final, Rose aceptó. El collar de los Malfoy la hacía ver aún más hermosa de lo que ya era. La dejaron unos momentos a solas con su madre.

– ¿Estás muy nerviosa? – le preguntó Hermione Weasley.

– Demasiado. Siento que me voy a desmayar de un momento a otro.

– Pasé por lo mismo que tú el día de mi boda. Sentía que correría en cualquier momento.

– Pero todos daban por sentado que papá y tú estarían juntos – dijo Rose.

– Sí, por supuesto. Pero nosotros no.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Merlín, Rose, peleábamos demasiado. Nunca estábamos de acuerdo. Nunca le dábamos la razón al otro. Todos daban por sentado que o bien nos mataríamos o que bien nos casaríamos, tendríamos dos hijos, un perro y un gato.

– Les faltó el perro.

– Sí, ciertamente.

– Pero siguen peleando, mamá.

– Exacto. Seguimos peleando más o menos que antes, pero lo hacemos. Lo que quiero decir es que esas cosas que amas de Scorpius seguirán ahí luego de casarse. Scorpius seguirá ahí, con sus virtudes y defectos. Lo seguirás amando. En pocos minutos te unirás con él ante los ojos de Merlín, pero ya sus caminos y destinos están unidos desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

– ¿Tú crees?

– _No temas amar, Rose_, te dije hace algunos años cuando me preguntaste como era sentirse enamorada. Ahora te sigo diciendo lo mismo: No temas amar por temor a fracasar. Ama y vive cada día, cada momento, ama siempre, Rose.

– Gracias, mamá.

Un segundo después la puerta de la habitación se abría y por ella entraba Ronald Weasley. La mirada azul de Ron se dirigió de inmediato a su esposa. A pesar de los años, Hermione provocaba el mismo temblor en sus piernas, la misma boca seca, y una sensación plena y feliz en su pecho. Luego miró a su hija, a Rose, a su princesa. Su princesa que quería ser reina, su niña que quería ser mujer. La luz de sus ojos que quería casarse con otro hombre para ser la luz en los ojos de ese.

– ¿Papá?

– ¿Ron?

– Me mandaron a buscarte, Rose.

– Entonces voy a bajar – dijo Hermione.

Hermione se fue. Padre e hija se quedaron mirando.

– Estás hermosa, Rose.

– Gracias, papá.

– Creo que debemos bajar.

– Sí.

Bajaron. El jardín de los Weasley estaba irreconocible. Había fuertes contrastes entre los elementos de la decoración, reflejando a ambas familias. Habían puesto una carpa para la ocasión.

Scorpius Malfoy estaba tan nervioso como su novia. Ganas de correr no le faltaban, pero se contenía. Avanzó por el pasillo junto con su primo y mejor amigo Edward Nott. Rachel, la hija de Ted y Victorie Lupin, caminaba al lado de Oswald Parkinson, el nieto de Pansy Parkinson. Después llegó la novia del brazo de su padre. Hermosa, preciosa, bonita, bellísima, fueron algunos de los adjetivos que se le ocurrieron a Scorpius. _Perfecta_, se dijo, _perfecta para mí_.

Rose tenía los ojos fijos en Scorpius. Él era hermoso, apuesto, guapísimo. Perfecto para mí.

– Sabes aún puedes dar media vuelta.

– ¡Papá! – protestó Rose.

– Yo sólo decía…

Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

– Siempre me imaginé esto. Llevarte de la mano para que te cases.

– ¿En serio?

– Sí. Lo imaginé todo: tu vestido, tus joyas, tu sonrisa de felicidad… Supongo que lo único que me faltó fue el novio. Jamás en todos los delirios de mi imaginación se me pasó por la cabeza que te casarías con Scorpius Malfoy.

– Supongo que es desconcertante.

– Sí. Él te está esperando.

Ron deja ir a Rose. Scorpius toma las manos de Rose y la ceremonia empieza.

– Damas y caballeros – dijo el oficiante del Ministerio –. Estamos reunidos aquí para celebrar la unión de dos almas fieles…

– Y de dos familias enemigas – dijo alguien que nadie pudo reconocer.

Los presentes no podían estar más de acuerdo. Incluso ahora viendo a Rose y a Scorpius a punto de contraer matrimonio, la escena era difícil de creer y asimilar.

– Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, ¿tomas a Roseabud Anne…?

Los padres de ambos se miraron. Las pupilas grises de Draco se fijaron en Hermione. La mirada verde de Astoria se fijo en los ojos azules de Ron.

–… Entonces os declaro unidos de por vida.

El oficiante agitó su varita, un chorro de estrellas cayó sobre los ahora esposos. Se oyeron tibios aplausos, que luego se convirtieron en fuertes y sonoros.

O

Dos horas más tarde se encontraban en Malfoy Manor. En uno de los jardines (el más grande) se había colocado una carpa. Todo se había engalanado para la ocasión.

Los novios abrieron el baile, mirándose a los ojos, compartiendo su felicidad. Luego bailaron con los padres de ambos. Luego con la familia, y al final con todos.

Después llegó la hora de los mensajes y los buenos deseos. Todos se sentaron para escuchar.

– Bueno, supongo que empiezo yo – dijo Ron –. Hace algunos años cuando me case con Hermione, su padre, el señor Granger, me dijo que le gustaría verme en su lugar para que supiera lo que era bueno. Bien, hoy estoy en ese sitio, en ese puesto. No es fácil, no es nada fácil estar aquí. Es ver como tu hija, la que tú considerabas tan tuya, la que pensabas que nunca se iría de tu lado, la que siempre sería tu princesa, se convierte en mujer, en una señora. No es fácil ver cómo te la llevas, Scorpius. No es nada fácil. Yo sólo espero que siempre te esfuerces en mantener esa sonrisa en el rostro de Rose, esa sonrisa de felicidad y amor. Espero que la ames, la protejas y la cuides siempre. ¡Y también espero que un día estés en el mismo lugar en el que yo estoy ahora!

Hubo una salva de aplausos y un coro de risas.

Luego se paró Draco Malfoy.

– Supongo que debo estar feliz por Scorpius. Estoy feliz y orgulloso de ti. Cuando llegaste a este mundo me dije que haría lo que estuviera en mi mano para que seas feliz. Deseé a Merlín que te dieran la oportunidad de demostrar, o tal vez no demostrar, pero que ellos supieran lo que realmente vales. Me dije que tú no cometerías los errores que cometimos tus abuelos y yo. Me dije que crecerías sin prejuicios o rencores, me dije que aceptarías a todo el mundo. Me dije que serías fuerte, que serías exitoso, que tarde o temprano todos sabrían de qué madera estabas hecho y que la mayoría de la gente te apreciaría por ello. Me dije muchas cosas… espero haber cumplido la mayoría de ellas.

Después se levantó Hermione.

– Yo creo que dije lo suficiente. Rose, te he dicho que ames, que ames con todo tu corazón. También te he dicho que te arriesgues, porque sólo los que se arriesgan triunfan y consiguen lo que quieren. Te he dicho que no temas al fracaso, sólo los que caen y no se levantan fracasan. Te he dicho muchas cosas. Y te diré otra: pase lo que pase, sé feliz.

El turno le llegó a Astoria.

– Así como no es fácil para tu padre, Rose, dejarte ir. Así tampoco es fácil para mí, dejar ir a Scorpius. Es mi hijo, salió de mí. Juró protegerlo y cuidarlo, juré hacerlo feliz. Y parece que esa tarea ya no me corresponde. No es lo mismo ser la madre que ser la novia, espero que lo entiendas. Ustedes con una sonrisa y un beso los tienen comiendo de la mano. Yo he estado con Scorpius desde que los sanadores me lo entregaron. Cuando se cayó la primera que quiso caminar, yo estuve ahí; cuando lloró porque el regalo que quería no estaba a los pies del árbol de Navidad, yo estuve ahí; cuando decía que no le gustaban las niñas porque sólo sabían jugar muñecas y juraba que jamás estaría con una niña, yo estuve ahí, riéndome y sabiendo que era mentira. Sabía que algún día encontraría una mujer que lo hechizaría, sin necesidad de magia de varitas. Sabía que algún día otra mujer ocuparía su vida. Por eso digo, bienvenida a la familia, Rose.

El último en decir algo fue Scorpius:

– Rose te amo. Te amo cuando sonríes porque se te marcan unos graciosos hoyuelos en el rostro; te amo cuando te enojas porque frunces la nariz y me miras con ganas de matarme. Amo los días en que puedo verte; amo las horas en que por fin nos encontramos, cuando sales del museo y me buscas con la mirada, me acerco, te beso y luego vamos a comer helados, o si es muy tarde te llevo a tu casa; amo los días en que despierto y te encuentro a mi lado, con los ojos cerrados, descansada luego de dormir en la noche; amo las noches en que te quedas en mi departamento. Amo cuando me miras, cuando soy lo único que ves en el mundo. Amo cuando discutes conmigo y me dices que no tengo la razón. Amo cuando te beso, cuando me besas; amo cuando me abrazas, me estrechas fuerte en tus brazos y parece que no me quieres dejar ir. Amo cuando me dices que me amas.

Los aplausos y las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar.

Rose y Scorpius volvieron a estar juntos, bailando y mirándose.

– Te amo, Scorpius.

– Yo también te amo, Rose.

– ¿Siempre estaremos juntos, Scor?

– Siempre.


End file.
